Detroit is in Danger
A spec in the sky could just be a buzzard searching for it's next feast, Or a hawk hunting for a nice rabbit but at this distance could be almost anything. Buzzsaw floats on the updrafts as he searches for his own pray, Watching for any sign... A whisper of a rumor sent him searching this part of america and has kept him here for the last fifteen hours but nothing yet... But it's all a matter of time as he continues his vigil.First Aid falls forward, arms sliding in and legs flipping about, transforming into an ambulance. Speaking of Vigil, here he is! He is coming down from space and his scanners pick up something. He begins to fly towards it, arming weapons incase it turned out to be hostile. He was kinda hard to see with his silver and black armor but not impossible. Vigil says, "Anyone about the michigan area?" Giant Bat is is out looking for PepsiCo's hidden stock of weapons-grade Pitch Black II, so that he can use it in evil rites! No, really. Mindwipe is kind of batty that way. He's starting in Detroit, because all scenes point this way! Some other Decepticons might be with him, but other Decepticons might be in the area as part of a huge coincidence. Springer says, "Yep, I'm on patrol. Whaddya need Vigil?" Vigil says, "I think I am picking up something over Detroit. Wait, two somethings now." Vigil says, "Anyone with you?" Springer is flying into lower Detroit on a fairly routine patrol. While the EDC has made mention of the other Wreckers being a bit, ahem, 'noisy' near populated areas, Springer has made his presence known nonetheless. The lean green Wrecking machine is keeping his scanners primed up and working hard to detect any potential danger to the human inhabitants of this area. Springer speaks several times into his radio and continus his sweep. Springer says, "Just me. If there are two 'somethings' then they brought one too few." Repair Station is walking down a street in Detroit, looking down at the address on the building. The scientist is looking for a congress center. He has been invited by the CEO of GM to talk about his work with their engineer to build the next generation of car. It like a social project for him even though working with that kind of outdated technology is rather boring for him. Hearing something on broadband he stops and looks up in the sky. Vigil says, "Alright, I will go check it out, see if it is something or nothing. Vigil out." Crosscheck quickly shifts to his robot mode. Ambulance is in Detroit to help out with the filming of one of those Godawful commercials that people are doing. He isn't starring in one (his cameo during the Protectobot one was well enough, thanks), but he's helping out with the managing of the Mountain Dew Robots themselves. Compared to Cybertronians they're tinker toys! Currently he's driving through the thick Detroit traffic on the way to the shoot. Crosscheck says, "I'm here too. In downtown Detroit to be more accurate." Ahh, Detroit. There's...not really a whole lot here for giant transforming robots, yet it seems to be the place to be. At least for Sinnertwin. "Grargh! Puny human creatures! Look upon me and know that I am your utter doom!" The Terrorcon stomps around with his hands held high above his head as he parades menacingly through the streets. He makes sure to kick over traffic signs, punch every car, and roar at any group of people he sees on his rampage. First Aid says, "Hi all, First Aid here. I'm heading to a commercial shoot, but I'm sort of stuck in traffic. Let me know if something's up?" Decibel says, "The airwaves are oddly silent at the moment. If something is going down as you assume nobody is speaking of it. I'll keep my ears open though." Buzzsaw looks down in slight shock, and quite speechless. Scanning the ground below he has noticed a number of Autobots, Not suprising seeing as it's a human settlement and they seem to be friendly. But as his scans hit other signals and FOF messages pop back as he scans for the Decepticons in the area. Buzzsaw swoops down slowly getting closer to the ground as he continues his scan. At some distance he can't help but see Hunn-grrr... he thinks to himself, "Thats a fight just waiting to happen..." he swoops lower heading towards a tall towerblock.North Central States Vigil flies closer and closer to Buzzsaw, using the being higher up to his advantage and try to avoid eyesight or sensor range of the thing while trying to get close enough to the thing. His other scanners pick up the autobots now that he is closer to the city, but also other things. Vigil says, "Oh we got decepticons here alright. I have a count of atleast two or three." Giant Bat doesn't really have Buzzsaw's attention to detail, and so, since Buzzsaw isn't sharing... Mindwipe doesn't notice the Autobots, he dives down and comes in for a gentle landing atop a PepsoCo bunker. The gumans about are not nearly as scared as they could be. They're getting used to havingn robots about for comemrcials, and indeed, one guard looks up at Mindwipe and suggests, "Dude, big robot guy? Auditions are over there." He points. Springer says, "Roger. I'll do what I can to get them out of the city proper. Do not engage -in- the city unless absolutely necessary to preserve human life." Vigil says, "Roger that." Crosscheck says, "Just great... I'm on my way." Springer presses forward, his cockpit sensors now brought to level on the city below. The streets are filled with shouts, screams, and even the occasional gunshot. It would seem the good people of Detroit might be tossing a few random pistol rounds at the interlopers rather than flee before them which would be wise. The wrecker moves in low and broadcasts over all channels- "Decepticons, leave this area now. I'm not askin' twice." Crosscheck sighs and shakes his head. "That's really unfortunate" he thinks for himself, "I wonder what they are doing here...there is nothing worth for them around here." After a quick search on googlemap through his built-in datapad, the autobot scientist makes his way towards the Decepticon position, making sure to not step on any human on his way, "Sorry sir... I beg your pardon miss... whoops sorry, that was your car?" "Ulp... I think I see the source," the ambulance transmits to his Autobot friends. Indeed, about a block in front of him Sinnertwon is tearing up traffic and threatening people. "Moving to engage Sinnertwin! He's attacking civilians!" First Aid springs into action, transforming into robot mode and jumping out of the street and onto the sidewalk. His photon pistol is already in his hand. "Hey... hey! Sinnertwin! Over here!" he calls out. "Come focus on me and not on innocents!" So First Aid isn't the best at making a subtle distraction, but it's Sinnertwin so it's all good. The Protectobot fires a photon burst towards the Terrorcon, but keeps out the fancy light show. He doesn't want Sinnertwin blinded /and/ surrounded by innocents. Instead he just wants to draw agro. Ambulance 's front section folds back as a pair of legs and arms pop out, transforming into First Aid. Combat: First Aid strikes Sinnertwin with his Photon Burst (Laser) attack! Vigil continues to follow Buzzsaw, once again, only lowering himself once he knows he cannot be detected by the decepticon presence. He just monitors things for now. ****** The Bad Guys! ****** Vigil says, "I got a Decepticon flying to a tower, a decepticon on a pepsi place, and one by First Aid." "Gragh!" Sinnertwin growls as one citizen opens fire on him with a handgun. The bullets don't appear to be doing and harm as they bounce off the Terrorcon's yellow armor, but they do appear to make him even angrier. Why he's angry in the first place is a mystery to everyone; including himself. Just as he's about to lay the beat down on Mr. Hero, his attention is caught by a laser to the face. It's a little more effective and a little more enraging."Foolish Autobot! You dare attack me? Me, Sinnertwin? Just WHO the HELL to do you THINK I am!?" Instead of just running up and pummeling First Aid like he should, Sinnertwin goes the more ACTION-PACKED route: he hefts a parked car up over his head and throws it at the Autobot. Combat: Sinnertwin misses First Aid with his Flying Car (Punch) attack! Giant Bat is about to go check out his audition thing, because he's honestly pretty bored, and it at least sounds amusing, when out of the blue, one of the Autobot Repair Ninjas (started by Ra-ninja kick-chet) pops out of nowhere and shoots Sinnertwin. Mindwipe calls out to Sinnertwin, "Beware his ninja tricks!" He looks up and around, trying to see if he can spot more of the Autobot pests. Buzzsaw gently perches on the edge of the nearest tower block, his mind now on the conflict between Sinnertwin and the newly emerged First Aid. He shakes his head as his claws click on the roof. He remains silent as he watches and thinks to himself, "Those creatures are as subtle as a brick, and not as intelligent... But a brick doesn't need intelligence to fly through a window." ****** The Good Guys! ****** Crosscheck finally turns a corner and easily spots Sinnertwin...and First Aid who's shooting at him. That's not something you see everyday, not that he would ever question the protectobot's courage, after all he dare to merges with Blade, but he was rather expecting to see a dinobot or a wrecker. However, the autobot scientist only hesitate for a moment. He grabs his own pistol and runs towards Sinnertwin shouting, "Hold on Doc! I'm with you!" While running he starts shooting at the terrorcon with his anaesthetic laser. Combat: Crosscheck sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Crosscheck misses Sinnertwin with his Anaesthetic Laser attack! "Slaggit. Autobots, draw them OUT of the city if at all possible. We can't afford civilian casualties." Springer calls into his radio. He descends to the streets below and transforms into his robot mode, quite literally hitting the ground running in the process. He draws his Wind-Tunnel cannon in the process, and continues sprinting towards the scene. "Vigil, you're my eyes in the sky here. You said two signals...and I'm only seeing one badass Terrorcon. Report." The Wrecker calls out.Springer shifts into his brawny robot mode. First Aid tenses as Sinnertwin threatens a citizen armed with the 2nd ammendment. To his great relief, the photon burst gets Sinnertwin on his case rather than going after the humans some more. Unfortunately he does this by chucking an entire car at him. "Oh oh..." First Aid doesn't have the strength to catch it, and after a quick look around to make sure the car wouldn't hit anyone else, he ducks and rolls under it just before the vehicle crashes into the sidewalk and skids into a shop window, spraying glass and bricks inwards. First Aid winces, hoping the shopowner was insured. "I think you're someone who needs to work on his aim," First Aid replies. He fires another photon burst before whipping around a corner. He's running towards a park where it'll be safer to fight the Terrorcon. Combat: First Aid strikes Sinnertwin with his X-Treme Photon Burst (Disruptor) attack! Vigil flies about in a circle above the tower, hiding behind a cloud and hovering. For the most part he remains still in the big fluffy cloud. He keeps his scanners aimed at the city. Vigil says, "One decepticon is on the very top of a tower, I am just above him, he hasnt found me yet. The other was at the pepsi thing and seems to be trying to head to you slowly, perhaps sneaking, and you guys got the other signal. Three Decepticons." ****** The Bad Guys! ****** Buzzsaw watches as all the Autobots come out of the woodwork attacking the Terrorcon, He waits for a few moments then squarks loudly as he seems to leap from the top of the tower block. He thinks, "If i leave that bafoon to fall i'll be forced to attempt to carry that load back... and i'm not designed for such a task." his engines glow blue as the condor con twists in the air and dives towards street level. Buzzsaw then moves through the streets looking for a target to take some of the flack from Sinnertwin. He then sees a bright green target... He takes aim carefully then fires off a blast of energy towards the back of the Green triplechanger. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Springer with its Optic Beam (Disruptor) attack! Giant Bat clambers down from the roof and rises up into robot mode, wings twitching. He has to find the secret stock of Pitch Black II! But there are Autobots. Gnn. He withdraws his Viper Pistol, twirls it once, and takes a short at the bright green and yellow Autobot, warning, "Stay away, Autobots! You know not in which you meddle!" The giant bat turns into the Decepticon Mindwipe. Who would have thought that a giant robot bat was really a Transformer? Combat: Mindwipe misses Springer with his Viper Pistol - Solid Ammunition (Pistol) attack! SOME TIME AGO "Hmmh." Galvtron says, stroking his chin as he watches various SONAR displays. "I don't trust these cretins to do the job themselves. Perhaps if I... go out there, I will inspire them to succeed on my coattails." NOWGalvatron barrels out of the sky, screaming, "I DON'T TRUST YOU CRETINS TO DO THE JOB YOURSELVES! LET MY PRESENCE INSPIRE YOU TO SUCCEED ON /MY/ COATTAILS!" He punctuates this key speech with a couple cannon blasts toward random points on the landscape. Sinnertwin silently curses First Aid's surprising agility as the car goes sailing in to a shop. He the audibly curses as he's fired upon by not one but two, two, two Autobots! The shot from Crosscheck misses and goes unnoticed but the one from the Autobot doctor connects and scorches Sinnertwin's (adorable) yellow armor. This is unforgiveable! This is an insult! This is...this is...not enough to motivate the Terrorcon to give chase. No, that would take too much energy and he needs as much as possible to completely terrorize and destroy everything in sight. "Run, coward, run! Run and save only yourself! It's your team mate that will suffer in your stead!" And so he stomp stomp stomps towards Crosscheck; shoulders raised high, body slumped menacingly, and fingers curled tight in to fists. He doesn't strike just yet. Oh, no. He needs to get closer to completely annihilate his target. Scourge descends from the skies above.Scourge has arrived. ****** The Good Guys! ****** Vigil remains in place, hovering behind his little cloud. He seems to be and when he hears the speech, he turns around, letting out a gasp before facing towards the city, not moving from his spot although he was straining his engines to keep from blasting down there. Vigil says, "Watch out Springer, the one on the tower is firing at-Um...OH SLAG! Galvatron is here, I repeat Galvatron is here! Do you need aid down there?!" Crosscheck silently curses as he misses the rather big terrorcon. Fortunately it's a cybertronian curse so it's ok if the children around heard him. Suddenly, Sinnertwin stops following First Aid and starts to walk towards him, "Hum, this is not good, not good at all." The scientist fires another shot, aiming it at his opponent's face and then he sprints in First Aid's direction, trying to draw the decepticon towards the park, which is the less he can do after screwing the protectobot's tactic. Combat: Crosscheck sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Sinnertwin with his Laser attack! First Aid, FYI, does not think Sinnertwin is very adorable. Not one bit! Looking over his shoulder as Sinnertwin stops and turns towards Crosscheck, First Aid skids to a stop. "Rats," he says. "Crosscheck! We have to get him away from this intersection. There's a park just over here!" he hollars. Sure he's spilling their plan to the Terrorcon, but c'mon now. Sinnertwin's a moron! Said moron however is very very tough, and those two shots are amongst the best that First Aid is able to deliver in terms of damage output. Or... /almost/ as much, anyway. Folding in on himself (still on the sidewalk due to parking lot style traffic), First Aid brings his roof mounted decrystallizer cannon to bear, hoping to get Sinnertwin's attention once and for all. First Aid falls forward, arms sliding in and legs flipping about, transforming into an ambulance. Combat: Ambulance strikes Sinnertwin with his Decrystallizer Cannon attack! "Thanks Vigil. One of them..." Springer speaks into his radio as a bolt of searing energy comes screaming his way thanks to a particularly vicious Decepticon called Buzzsaw. He takes the laserbolt square on the right shoulderblade, leaving a tiny blast mark, and retorts by raising his wind-tunnel cannon towards the foe. "..Just shot me. Well now we've got ourselves a party!" Of course, just as his finger grips the trigger and his aim settles on Buzzsaw, a slew of cannon blasts riddle the landscape. His blue optics catch sight of the intruding offender...and his forever optimistic core sinks into his stomach, sending that cold feeling rushing through his mech-veins. Galvatron. Springer summons up his bravery and responds firmly into his radio, "Leave Galvatron to me. Just keep those human civvies safe, and get that Terrorcon out of the city! Make Sinnertwin your top priority, Autobots!" With that command, the lean green wrecking machine turns his weapon on Galvatron rather than the cassetticon who had shot him moments before. Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Springer misses Galvatron with his Cyclone Blast (Disruptor) attack! ****** The Bad Guys! ****** Vigil says, "What are your orders for me Springer, want me to help you or help the others with Sinnertwin?" Buzzsaw strikes the Autobot and sqwarks loudly but is slightly shocked as Mindwipe appears and seems to have had the same idea, He would have considered the human saying of great minds... but thats mindwipe... Buzzsaw Sweeps down a side street as he barrel rolls around the city he pulls up to search for another target. He sees another target he rolls again and starts his attack run he locks onto Crosscheck but after a moment he decided a more aggressive attack. He extends his claws and attempts to slash at the back of the Autobot. Combat: Buzzsaw misses Crosscheck with its Claw Swipe (Punch) attack! Fortunately for Crosscheck, the shot hits Sinnertwin right in the face. Unfortunately for everyone else, this sends Sinnertwin into a hissy fit. He stomps his feet and throws his fists out in every direction. He roars and he growls, he screams and he curses. He even goes so far as to pummel the crap out of an office building until large chunks of it fall and shatter against the pavement. This tantrum would probably go on for another ten minutes if it wasn't for First Aid and his gun. Now moderately damaged and in a noticeable amount of pain, Sinnertwin sprints after the two Autobots as fast as his bulky legs will let him. As he catches up to the stopped First Aid, he falls forward and lands on the four feet of his alternate mode. "YOU WILL DIE!" one head bellows before a gout of flame spurts from its jaws. With a low growl, Sinnertwin transforms into a two headed beast. Combat: Sinnertwin misses Ambulance with his Fire! Fire! Fire! (Laser) attack! Mindwipe watches as Galvatron arrives, and he winces. Ooooh, the Headmasters are sort... of the black sheep of the Decepticon (dysfunctional) family. Perhaps he should just make himself scarce, yes, while the Autobots are distracted by the mighty Galvatron. He kicks a hole in the side of a PepsiCo bunker and attempts to duck inside to continue his search. Galvatron darts through the air, letting Springer's torrent of terrible cyclone energy pass him by. "HA!" he cries, the barrel of his fusion cannon brimming with equally terrible energy: "PATHETIC as EVER, Autobot LAPDOG!" Bringing himself to a shuddering halt in mid-air, Galvatron aims his arm down at Springer, lining the green robot up. "NOW PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE MERCIFUL RELEASE OF A /QUICK/ DEMISE! NYYYAAAAHHH!" Combat: Galvatron misses Springer with his Fusion Cannon attack! -7 ****** The Good Guys! ****** Crosscheck hears a strange noise behind him as he runs as fast as he can towards the park. He takes a quick look over his shoulder. At first he only sees the ugly terrorcon punching and spitting fire. Not a pretty sight but that's what you get for shooting someone in the face. He almost missed it but he suddenly see the tape diving for him. The scientist stops dead in his track, turn around and launches his right fist towards the incoming Decepticon, countering his attack. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Buzzsaw with his Punch attack! Vigil remains in the clouds, scanners still going on at the various battles and he just seems to seethe, if a starship could seethe. Vigil says, "Springer, permission to help you." Ambulance 's tires squeal as he backs up. Of course he's on the sidewalk (vacant sidewalk, thank Primus) and manages not to run anyone over while trying to back away from Sinnertwin. Unfortunately for him he backs right into a street lamp, denting both it and his rear bumper. He hasn't gotten very far from Sinnertwin, and the doctor is trying to panic. He transforms back into robot mode and kicks at Sinnertwin's shins before turning and running towards the park again. "Maybe, but I don't think it's going to be today!" he calls back to the Terrorcon. Ambulance 's front section folds back as a pair of legs and arms pop out, transforming into First Aid. Combat: First Aid strikes Mechanical Orthrus with his Diagnosis: Murder! attack! -1 The voice of Springer says, "Denied!" (Should be noted that Springer didn't actually ICly say this- Soundwave probably did) Springer energizes the servoes in his legs and shoots skywards thanks to his springing abilities that earned his namesake. The fusion blast leaves a significant crater where the Wrecker was standing but a moment before, but there was no time for gazing at destroyed pavement! Now Springer was airborne and falling down towards the Decepticon leader with clenched fists! It was the right time for heroics, and Springer was just the man for the job! "Vigil, focus on removing the threat to the civilians! As for you...you're going DOWN, Galvatron!" Combat: Springer strikes Galvatron with his Punch attack! ****** The Bad Guys! ****** CRUNCH! is an underused term but thats exactly what happened when the Tape'con impacted the fist of the larger Autobot. It was really extremely lucky that Buzzsaw's claws were extended at the time of the reversal. Though buzzsaw managed to remain in the air his left claw is shattered and small flakes of metal fall to the floor. Buzzsaw swoops out of the way of the autobot and squarks as he looks down at the Autobot and emits, "You will regret that fool..." as he takes aim his optics lasers fire a blast of energy towards the Autobot Scientist. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Crosscheck with its Optic Beam (Disruptor) attack! Mechanical Orthrus is kicked in the shins. Uhm, ow? The beast isn't very impressed, just bothered. When First Aid takes off again, Sinnertwin transforms back in to his robot mode and gives chase; this time with his grenade launcher in tow. "COWARD! SISSY! PANSY! YOU ARE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF BOTH THE DECEPTICONS /AND/ AUTOBOTS!" he hollers, each step he takes causing the ground to fold slightly inwards. He stops suddenly in his tracks, not to let First Aid like another day, but to heft his weapon up in to position. "STAY STILL AND DIE LIKE WUSSY!" Sinnertwin unfolds into his robot mode. Egads! Combat: Sinnertwin sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sinnertwin strikes First Aid with his Armor-Piercing Rocket-Grenade attack! -1 Galvatron is punched in the cannon. It's awful. The glass casing chips, and a bit of nuclear terror-energy seeps out like an orange Kirby-dot tendril. "NYARGH! A BOLD MOVE, AUTOBOT! BUT IT'S TRUE WHAT THESE /HUMANS/ SAY -- /BOLDNESS/ KILLED THE /CAT/!" Galvatron reaches out to try and grab Springer by the fin on his head, and spin around in mid-air sufficient to use the Autobot as an awful robo-discus, to hurl him toward the Pepsi facility and try to make him a key part of Team Crater. Combat: Galvatron strikes Springer with his Bare Hands attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Springer's Agility. (Crippled) Mindwipe continues to try to sneak about inside the PepsiCo bunker, but he's a bit tall, so he takes off his head and transforms, sending Vorath off for a look-see. Mindwipe turns into a bat. Is anyone shocked? ****** The Good Guys! ****** Crosscheck is blinded by the energy shot that struck his optical visor. He raises an arm in front of his face in an attempt to protect his visor. He steps back, waving his other arm in front of him in hope to hit the tapecon but with no luck. After a moment he gets his sight back and quickly spots Buzzsaw not to high above him. "Go back home and you won't get hurt birdy brain!" Gathering all his strength, he springs into the air, perhaps was he inspired by Springer?. Joining his hands together, he brings them down towards the Decepticon as he falls back towards the ground. Combat: Crosscheck misses Buzzsaw with his Double Handle Axe (Kick) attack! Vigil flies toward the city, spinning in the air as he begins to fly at the ground at top speed. The wind around him seemed to whistle as his engines pushed him harder and harder before stopping, letting gravity do the rest, occasionally adjusting his trajectory to ram into his target: Sinnertwin Combat: Vigil strikes Sinnertwin with his Ram attack! "Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Springer shouts as Galvatron does indeed use him as a robo-discus, hurling him rather neatly into the PepsiCo facility. The Wrecker smashes through several walls and a full container of Pepsi, causing the entire thing to flush its contents over him and into the streets outside. "Guh...I'm all sticky and hurt." He shakes his head. Springer reaches into subspace and draws forth his favored weapon, the bane of his enemies everywhere...his lightsaber! The weapon ignites in his hand, casting its characteristic deadly glow across Springer, the soda coating his body lending even more of a cinematic quality to his appearence. "What are you Cons doing here anyways? Last I checked you were too busy being INSANE to come up with decent plans!" Springer yells to Galvatron, his legs spooling up all the while. Time for another go at it! SPROOOOING!!! And the Wrecker goes hurtling -back- towards Galvatron, his lightsaber held high above his head as if he were some kind of mechanical jumping samurai! Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Springer misses Galvatron with his Lightsaber attack! "Sissy and pansy maybe," First Aid replies as he sprints towards the park. "But cowardice... that's a new one!" He doesn't appear to take the insult personally, though, and he doesn't mention the laughing stock part. He wouldn't be surprised if he is the laughing stock of the Decepticons, and he has more faith in his Autobot friends than that. Looking over his shoulder, he sees that Sinnertwin has again stopped. He thinks it's to attack another innocent and so skids to a halt as well, but this turns out to be a mistake - Sinnertwin's gunning for him! The grenade lands at his feet and explodes, sending the Protectobot flying through the air back towards the park. He reorients himself in mid-air and returns fire. Then he lands on his butt, skidding along the sidewalk until he crushes a VW Bug. "Ack!" he tells the Volkswagon. "Oh... wait, sorry about that. I mistook you for someone else," he tells the car. Combat: First Aid strikes Sinnertwin with his Pew pew pew (Laser) attack! ****** The Bad Guys! ****** Buzzsaw sweeps to one side as the large Axe slices the air towards him, With the narrowest of margins Buzzsaw almost escapes unharmed. But not completly. As Buzzsaw dives and the axe swipes it takes the remains of the tapecons leg at the knee. Buzzsaw squarks as his pain sensors kick in. He glides around in a circle around the Autobot as he emits, "Me get hurt Autoscum? You will scream my name till your dieing day." he then spins in the air then starts another attack run. As he gets in close the pair of mortar cannons on his back start to glow red as he takes aim and fires off a massive (for him) pair of energy beams towards the Autobot. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Crosscheck with its Twin Mortar Cannons attack! Opening his wings and extending them, the sweepcraft changes into the Sweep leader, Scourge!Scourge can be spotted quite a distance away. apparently he's watching the battle with a LOT of interest. Galvatron makes an aerial beeline toward Springer -- he evades the swing of the Autobot's saber, but tries to grab at his leg as he whizzes past, intent on keeping his grip and then beating Springer into the ground -- not far, coincidentally, from where Mindwipe's headless body is parked. "GAH!" Galvatron roars when he sees the sight. "OF ALL THE LAZY EXCUSES FOR A -- NYYYAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Combat: Galvatron strikes Springer with his Slam Jam :o attack! -6 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Springer's Agility. (Crippled) "Hahahahahhaha! Bingo!" Sinnertwin chortles to himself when the grenade explodes and causes all sorts of problems for First Aid. He's so pleased with this that the return fire doesn't even bother him. Nothing can crush his great mood! Except for a suicidal flyer. The force of the impact from Vigil sends Sinnertwin head over heels and on to the ground. "IDIOT! YOU DARE ATTACK SINNERTWIN? YOU WILL DIE!" With the trademark transformation sounds, a two headed robot beast stands where Sinnertwin once lay. Sinnertwin wanted to cripple the Autobots by taking out their medic, not have to busy himself with some no name jet..thing. One head lashes out, jaws agape, to grab and crunch down on Vigil while the other swings towards him horns-first. With Vigil in his grasp, Sinnertwin will then lift a foot and grate his armor with his claws. With a low growl, Sinnertwin transforms into a two headed beast. Combat: Sinnertwin sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mechanical Orthrus misses Vigil with his Evisceration attack! Giant Bat is less than pleased as the fight he is trying to avoid ends up inside the PepsiCo bunker. At Galvatron's roar, the bat protests, "But my lord, I am trying to gather valuble ingredients in the war against the Autobots!" Okay, so Vorath ais, as the Nebulan wanders through the factory, looking for their secret storage area. ****** The Good Guys! ****** Crosscheck is falling back towards the ground and so he is unable to dodge the energy beams flying towards him. The attack strikes the back on his left shoulder burning and partially melting the armor. "Hrmmm" that's the only sound emitted by the scientist but it's obvious that he didn't enjoy that. Wishing he was better equipped for bird hunting, he aims his right arm at Buzzsaw and fires a quick shot from a small cannon poping out of his wrist. At the same time he glances towards First Aid to see if the protectobot is still alive. He looks jusut in time to see Vigil ramming into the terrorcon. Satisfied that his help isn't required, he reports his attention back on the tapecon. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Buzzsaw with his Disruptor attack! Springers optics go wide as Galvatron displays shocking levels of evasive ability, and his lightsaber whizzes easily over the Decepticon warlords head. "Ah slaggit." Is all the quick witted Wrecker can come up with before Galvatron grabs hold of his leg and takes him along for the rather short ride all the way back down to the earth below... "HUUUGHHH!" Springer cries out once Galvs slams him into the ground, causing him to cough up a line of mech-blood. "That all you got, Crazycon? I thought you were made of tougher stuff..." He struggles under Galvatrons iron weight, ignorant of the Headmaster present. The Wrecker attempts to get one of his legs underneath the Decepticon commander so that he might deliver a wicked kick to his midsection, and perhaps buy Springer, and the rest of the Autobots, valuable time. Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Springer misses Galvatron with his Get offa me! (Kick) attack! Vigil flies back from the two head, flying backwards and transforming as he stands, hand raised as he tries to shoot the two headed beast thing with a disrupter blast from the energy weapon barrel on his arm. "Dont seem to be doing too good, Decepticreep." He says calmly. Combat: Vigil misses Mechanical Orthrus with his Disruptor attack! First Aid gets up. The Beetle is going to be a total loss. Argh. This is why First Aid hates fighting in urban centres like this, but Sinnertwin is just too mean to not fight in a handy dandy park. At least no humans have been hurt, he reasons. Planning to attack Sinnertwin again, the Protectobot stares in horror as Vigil almost gets nabbed by the Terrorcon. "Vigil, watch out!" he calls out. Did it help? Maybe! Combat: First Aid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass ****** The Bad Guys! ****** Buzzsaw received a blast, ripping through his undercarrage like a hot knife through butter. Energon starts to splatter on the floor as the Tapecon tries to regain his altitude. It takes a short while as Buzzsaw repairs his internal workings slightly to remain airbone. 'This autobot is a pain.' he thinks as he dives towards Crosscheck, He dives as he attempts to rip out the Autobots optics. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Crosscheck with its Beak Slash (Kick) attack! "DON'T FEED ME YOUR /LIES/, FLESH-LOVING /ABOMINATION/!" Galvatron grabs Mindwipe by the wing, casually batting away Springer's kick with his other hand -- the focus of his rage seems to have shifted from the Autobots to his own troops. "/RATBAT/ WOULD AT LEAST LIE TO ME /CONVINCINGLY/ --" Galvatron attempts to swing Mindwipe like a Batmaster weapon at Springer. "-- AND I'D STILL /DESTROY/ HIM IF HE DID!" Combat: Galvatron strikes Springer with his Batmaster Area attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Springer's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Galvatron strikes Giant Bat with his Batmaster Area attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Giant Bat 's Accuracy. (Blinded) "Sinnertwin not need to do good," Sinnertwin growls as the blast sails past him. "Just need to do better than you!" The robot orthrus pushes off the ground and, using his tails for balance, rises up on to his hind legs. "Stupid Autobot," Sinnertwin hisses out, rising up to his full height. Then he /throws/ himself down on to Vigil, hoping the combination of his weight and earth's gravity to do most of the work for him. Combat: Mechanical Orthrus misses Vigil with his Smash attack! Giant Bat gets beaten into Springer! See, this is why he was trying to hide, but noooo. His optics crack from the abuse of being used as a blugdgeon, and protests (well, whines, really), "But my lord, of course Ratbat would lie better - I'm not lying! Any lie is better than the truth!"Vorath wonders why he puts up with Mindwipe as he continues searching. ****** The Good Guys! ****** Crosscheck raises his right arm just in the to protect his optical visor. Instead of ripping his visor off, the beak slice into his forearm, which is painful but better than being blind. Oil starts to leak from the wound but a quick examination tells Crosscheck that the wound his minor. Knowing that he is ill-equipped for range combat, he takes the opportunity given by this attack to bring his fist down on Busszaw skull in an attempt to smash him into the ground. Combat: Crosscheck sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Buzzsaw with his Smash attack! First Aid spares a quick glance over at Galvatron (cause he's so darn noisy!) and Springer. "Springer! Do you need medical assistance?" he asks while he fires a bright burst of light towards Sinnertwin. As he shoots at the outflanked Terrorcon, First Aid vaults over a minivan and uses it for cover. He's hoping that between him and Vigil, Sinnertwin won't know what to do. Combat: First Aid strikes Mechanical Orthrus with his Photon Pistol attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Mechanical Orthrus 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Springer is smacked squarely in the face by Mindwipe as Galvatron uses his own Headmaster trooper as a weapon. Did you read that right, you wonder? Why yes, yes you did. Clearly the Decepticon emperor had lost all interest in killing Springer with his own weaponry, so it seemed more appropriate to crushinate him using another -person-. Springer could, at least, appreciate the humor of the situation. Mindwipes mass cracks the Wreckers faceplate open, sending fragments of armor and flecks of mech-fluid all over the ground, but Springer just keeps right on grinning. "Man, you guys play nasty. Alright...since you needed help to beat on me, I guess fair is fair...Autobots, assemble." He raises his wind-tunnel gun towards Galvatron once more and looses a debilitating wave of high powered air. Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Springer misses Galvatron with his Cyclone Blast (Disruptor) attack! Vigil leaps back yet again, dodging the beast and pulls out his own laser sword, and activates it, blue blade coming to life as he tries to cut into one of the beast's heads. "Well considering your stupider then slag, I hope your good at what you do, or else your nothing but scrap metal!" The starfighter shifts and folds into itself, forming into Vigil! Combat: Vigil hits Mechanical Orthrus with his Sword Strike attack! Springer says, "Autobots, move to assist me immediately unless otherwise engaged protecting human life. This Galvatron guy turned out to be bad news! Who would've guessed?" ****** The Bad Guys! ****** First Aid says, "Do you need medical assistance?" Buzzsaw flies, Not too strange for a bird con. but normally with his large wings out and in a graceful manner. This flying is more like a bullet leaving the barrel of a gun. Buzzsaws wings have buckled and his body crumpled as the small Decepticons body impacts the wall of a shop selling baked goods. As Buzzsaw lays in a pile at the foot of the wall Buzzsaw performs a quick status check, Wings at 72, body at 34% head 76... Buzzsaw shudders as he seems to uncoil himself as he looks around and sees the rubble around him and notices that most of the rubble is him. He hops on one leg as he extends his tattered wings. He hops a few steps forward sweeps down his wings and carefully takes slow and seemingly painfull flight. He then emits a slow quiet squark then takes aim with his cannons again... That is until he notices that both barrels are bent and out of commission. He decides to keep out of melee range as he emits a sonic squark towards the dangerous Autobot. Combat: Buzzsaw misses Crosscheck with its Sonic Squark (Pistol) attack! Springer chuckles. "Doc, I could use a slaggin' hospital!" First Aid says, "I can't promise a whole hospital, but I'll bring what I can." Sky Lynx says, "Springer, 'ol chap. Put your worries aside, help is on the way!" "CAN YOU NOT /SEE/ THAT YOUR VERY /VOICE/ DRIVES ME /MAD/?!" Galvatron lunges down to grab Mindwipe by his little bat ears and shake him as rough as an unskilled au pair might shake a baby. "/GRRRRAAAAHHHHHHH/!" In doing this, Galvatron inadvertently ducks out of the way of the cyclone blast, glaring up at Springer after it passes. "I'M /BUSY/!" the Decepticon warlord shrieks. Combat: Galvatron takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Springer says, "Bring the rain, Lynx." Giant Bat is shaken by Galvatron and scared rather senseless. He mentally calls Vorath back to him, and he rises up into his robot mode, pulling out his voodoo doctor medical kit. Some chalk and bailing wire later, Galvatron should be at least a little less injured than he was before! Hopefully also less likely to shaken Mindwipe, too. The giant bat turns into the Decepticon Mindwipe. Who would have thought that a giant robot bat was really a Transformer? Combat: Mindwipe quickly patches up some of Galvatron's minor injuries. Springer cuts Galvatron's head off. No, literally. Luckily, though, the Decepticon leader is prepared for such eventualities, with numerous redundant systems built in to keep him functional and sassy despite grievous limb loss. Catching his head and tucking it under his non-cannon arm, the Decepticon tyrant screams from this armpit position: "NYYYYYYYYYYYYARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" He then raises his cannon arm to shoot Springer in the torso. Combat: Galvatron strikes Springer with his Fusion Cannon attack! "Hahahahahaha! Good luck, Auto-butthole!" Sinnertwin chortles before turning around and taking off back in to the city. Is he running away? Well, sort of. He prances down the streets as fast as he can before parking himself in front of a building. Not just any building, mind you. The sign above his head clearly reads 'Pediactric Center' and a quick view through the windows reveals several families hiding within for safety. Sinnertwin lowers his body with a thump and lays still in front of the entrance; biding his time and restoring his energy reserves. Combat: Mechanical Orthrus takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Mindwipe gets back to ransacking through the PepsiCo bunker. WHERE do they keep the last stock of Pitch Black II? He must know! ****** The Good Guys! ****** Crosscheck is satisfied to see that his last attack apparently knocked Buzzsaw out. "woooof... about time. Tough little bugger." he mutters for himself as he leans on a building taking some time to recover. Meanwhile his optics survey the battlefield. Most humans already evacuated the area, which is good because the new Decepticon arrived, right before Sky Lynx enters in action. Obviously, it's not a good time to rest so Crosscheck runs right back towards Vigil who seems to need help. While running he fires his weapon towards the newcomer. Combat: Crosscheck misses Boomslang with his Anaesthetic Laser attack! First Aid is back on the move. Sprinting back towards the Sinnertwin/Vigil (and now Boomslang!) fight, First Aid scowls inwardly. "Guys, careful! I recognize that weapon signature. Boomslang's their rail cannon mech." First Aid is worried for two reasons: 1. Boomslang is pretty gosh darn tough. 2. Boomslang has a habit of annihilating his own teammates. Wait, that's good, right? Maybe, but we're in an urban centre. Someone firing off missiles all crazy like could cause an extreme amount of collateral damage. Not that /any/ Decepticons are particularly good for this. Reaching Vigil, First Aid draws out a fire extinguisher from a knee compartment (his trunk in ambulance mode). He sprays it at Vigil, putting out what's left of the fire. Even as First Aid sprays Vigil down with fire retardant foam, he glances up to keep an optic on where Sinnertwin has gotten himself. He sees the Terrorcon examining a pediactric centre. He can't see the families inside of course but he can take an educated guess. His optics widen. "Sinnertwin!" he calls out. "Forget the humans. If you really want to tangle with a mech your own size then come on over and get me!" He then glances down at his What Would Blades Do wristband, giving it a little pat. Combat: First Aid quickly patches up some of Vigil's minor injuries. Vigil goes to strike Sinnertwin when a bullet blasts through his chest plate, and he hits his knees, his body burning along his form as he tries to stand up. "Thank you..." He mutters to First aid. Springer beams proudly, his grin turning into a full fledged smile as Galvatrons head is removed from his body. He just decapitated the king of the Decepticons. Holy crap. He won. He won the war. That's not exactly -surprising- to Springer, he was always fairly certain he'd be dealing the deathblow to Galvs, but not in, you know, /Detroit/. Needless to say, Springers smile fades when Galvs simply stows his head and opens fire at point blank with his menacing fusion cannon. The blast tears apart the patchwork armor that was barely holding his chestplate together, and sends the Wreckinator hurtling backwards with a trail of smoke following. He sits completely still for several seconds, then sighs, releasing a puff of gray smoke from his lips as if he had been smoking a cigar. "You know, for a second there, I thought maybe things had taken a turn for the best. When in reality..." His sizzling blue optics stare back at Galvatron, "They just took a turn for the -weird-." Spring does a quick kip-up, then grabs hold of what remains of a nearby destroyed Pepsi vat, and hurls its jagged remains towards the dauntless Decepticon emperor. Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Springer misses Galvatron with his The Jagged Edge (Punch) attack! Sky Lynx plods out of the parking lot he landed in. But he does it majestically and with fluid grace even as large as he is. His head dips and rises through the air, and his wings flex open slightly and close as he searches for whom is in need of his help first. He decides to take to the sky as he spots some 'Cons spaced apart on the street and in other nooks and crannies. Looking back down, he shouts out, "Decepticons! Come and face me if you have the guts!" But not being one to wait for something to happen, the giant techno-beast takes off flying slowly down the street - wisps of flame already starting to escape his large mouth. "Feel my wrath Decepticons!" Fire erupts from the immense creature's mouth and spreads down towards the streets and side alley ways below him. It arches all around, leaping and flaring towards his opponents.. and towards his comrades. Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Mechanical Orthrus with his Fire Breath Area attack! -6 Combat: Sky Lynx misses Galvatron with his Fire Breath Area attack! -6 Combat: Sky Lynx misses Crosscheck with his Fire Breath Area attack! -6 Combat: Sky Lynx misses Mindwipe with his Fire Breath Area attack! -6 ****** The Bad Guys! ****** Boomslang leans out from behind a bridal shop and returns fire at Crosscheck with three quick shots from his sidearm, ducking back to send a radio message. His left hand comes to rest on one of the grenades clipped to his side as Boomslang peeks back around the corner, watching cautiously and waiting for the right moment. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Boomslang strikes Crosscheck with his 50mm Sabot Revolver attack! -2 Mechanical Orthrus was really just hanging around near the doctor's office for protection. He figures that since First Aid made such a big stink about being in the city, then none of the Autobots dare attack him while in front of such a busy building. Apparently he was wrong. Sinnertwin looks puzzled at the large shadow falling over the street and before he can look up to investigate, he's engulfed in searing hot flame. That, combined with the oil dribbling all over him from his sword wound, turns him in to some sort of horrible, four legged fire ball. Now panicked, in pain, and just generally terrified, Sinnertwin does the first thing that comes to mind. He leaps in to the Pediatric Center for safety. With a leap, he busts in through the barricaded doors and tears around inside the lobby. The flames burning at his body bounce along his frame and start to catch on to variuous furniture and fixtures. Galvatron is spun around, wheezing -- as much as a robot without lungs possibly can, mind. He knows he's foolishly drained his energon reserves by attacking full-bore -- especially as a lot of energon just spurted gorily out of his neck, circumventing the patches Mindwipe just made to his chest and such nicely. Galvatron lifts his head up, rotating it slowly, like a periscope. This is how the Decepticon leader sees the attacks coming toward him, and manages to stop, drop, and roll out of the way of both the hurled Pepsi vat and the lick of dragon's breath. "Grah... reduced to... REDUCED TO A COMMON HEADMASTER!" Galvatron cries in rage, trying to jam his head back onto his neck. Combat: Galvatron takes extra time to steady himself. Pass First Aid says, "Shoot! I'm heading to the Pediatric Center. Hold off on Sinnertwin for a moment!" Decibel says, "Watch your tail Sky Lynx." ****** The Good Guys! ****** First Aid had been planning on making the rounds to the other Autobots, but there's a clear emergency in the form of a burning Sinnertwin rampaging through the Pediatric Center. He sprints into action, transforming into ambulance mode for the journey over, swerving back and forth as he avoids abandoned and ruined cars left in the road. Not missing a beat, he's back in robot mode and crashing into the centre as well, appearing in the lobby. Glass shards litter the lobby now, but it couldn't be helped. With families either cowering or making a break for it, First Aid watches in horror as Sinnertwin starts lighting things on fire by accident. One little girl, about 7 years old, is trapped by a wall of fire on one side and the wall on the other. The Protectobot lunges through the flames, getting scorched in the process. He lands in front of the girl, positioning himself between her and the flames... and worse, between her and Sinnertwin. He can't be everywhere and save all of them, but this little girl is the one in the most danger right now. Sky Lynx says, "I understand, Decibel. I know that a dastardly plan is pressing against me. But I have more important matters to tend to!" "Hey Galvatron...don't lose your head over this, but I think you're team is losing this one." Springer says smirking. He may have missed with his rather random toss, but since Galvatron seemed disinclined to engage him from range (and instead try to return his head to his gore-soaked neck), the Wrecker brings the fight back to him! Moving at a full sprint, Springer thunders towards the imperial madman with his dukes up. Time for an old-timey boxing match, kinda like rock-em sock-em robots! ..Except that one of the combatants was already sans head. Oh well, Springer will just attempt to punch his entire torso off! Combat: Springer strikes Galvatron with his Uppercut! (Punch) attack! Sky Lynx continues to hover around, and turns around to head back up the street. He is aware of everything around him - the headless horseman 'Con leader, a short distance away: a comrade fighting a duck & cover battle, and lastly of the smaller Terrorcon frantically breaking into the building next to him. He easily hears the screams and yells of people inside, and starts to notice the fire inside (caused by his beautiful attack on the two-headed monster). Reacting quickly with purpose, and always gracefully, he lands outside the building and bends his head down to peer inside the windows. "Foolish Terrorcon," he exclaims. "Do you not know how your own leader fled from me? Do not test my limits by so hiding among innocent humans!" With a large swipe of the Lynx's claw he takes off the top to a fire hydrant located outside the Pediatric center, and as well as easily opens one up located across the street. Using his massive claws and form he directs the sprouting water towards the Pediatric building to put out the fires. "Hurry little ones! Time is of the essence!" Crosscheck dives fowards as Sky Lynx spreads fire around the place. This time he curses aloud and quickly gets back on his feet. "Damn it what were you thinking?!!" From now on, the scientist ignores the Decepticons, letting the other autobots taking care of them. Instead, he proceeds to extinguish the fire that started in the building around him. Vigil gets patched up somewhat, and transforms into his fighter mode and flies about, heading for the decepticon and unleashing LASERS OF DOOM on him! No really they are just lasers. Vigil leaps and begins folding into himself, wings extending to his sides as he is a starfighter! Combat: Vigil misses Boomslang with his Laser attack! ****** The Bad Guys! ****** Inside the doctor's office, the fire rages on; quickly gaining more footing as it burns up everything it reaches. The decorative houseplants become nothing more than bonfires, and the expensive chairs that line the waiting room are reduced to nothing but ash. Sinnertwin looms over First Aid and the small girl. His yellow armor is beginning to glow a red hot from the flames still bouncing around on his body. As cool as it looks, it's wrecking all sorts of havoc on his systems. His entire body is in pain and the exposed hydralics between his joints wont last long. As delightful as it would be to crush First Aid right then and now, Sinnertwin flexes his common sense and runs out of the building and straight in to the strong stream spurting forth from the busted fire hydrant. Combat: Sinnertwin sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Mechanical Orthrus takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Closing his wings and his headcannon sliding backwards, Scourge transforms into his Sweepcraft mode. Boomslang pulls his cone back around the corner of the bridal shop as laser bolts crack into the wall, burning little pockmarks out of the side of the building. Holstering his pistol, he drops into a crouch and springs into the air with engines ignited! With the usual ratcheting sound, Boomslang spins and flips and turns into a fighter jet. Streaking out of the air is one strange looking craft. or it would be if it wasn't known among the autobots as a sweepcraft. However, since the battle is mostly winding down, he turns his attention, and the point of his hull....towards Sky Lynx..... Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses Sky Lynx with its Intercept attack! -5 Mindwipe manages to evade Sky Lynx's fire breath by diving behind a rack of unfilled Pepsi bottles. He shouts to the heavens (or maybe just the roof), "NO! WHY? Why must I be thwarted in my desires to obtain the last remaining Pitch Black II in the universe to fuel my evil schemes?" yes, Mindwipe actually says 'evil schemes'. He is that camp. He points an angry finger at the Autobots and howls, "This is all your fault!" SPONG! That is the sound of Galvatron's head being uppercutted out of his grasp by Springer's diabolical machinations. The severed head of the interstellar butcher bounces a couple times before settling in a puddle of pepsi deep enough to half-fill his mouth. "GLUB! GRRRHHHAAAHHHGBGLLBBUBLB!" His body flails around, uselessly jerking this way and that as Pepsi shorts out important and exposed circuits in the madman's head. "NO! LEFT! LEFT ARM GLUBBGBG! PUNCH HIM WITH THE LEFT! NYYAAAAABBBLGLBLBLBBL!" Combat: Galvatron misses Springer with his Punch attack! F/A-18 Super Hornet blasts off after Vigil in Super Hornet mode, rapidly accelerating to close the gap between himself and the strafing spacefighter. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass ****** The Good Guys! ****** First Aid stands up to Sinnertwin, though there's obvious fear in his optics as the Terrorcon looms over him and the wall of fire. With one hand he motions for the girl to be still as he braces himself for what he assumes is an inevitable collision with a Decepticon much stronger and tougher than him. He doesn't say anything, but this is because he doesn't want to antagonize Sinnertwin any further. Then, thank Primus, a blast of water from Sky Lynx's fire hydrant trick rips through the broken down walls of the centre, luring Sinnertwin away. The Protectobot lets out a mechanical breath of relief, optics dimming as he considers how close he and the girl were to getting squished. "Lets make the best of our good fortune," he murmurs, half to himself and half to the girl. He folds down into ambulance mode, opening up the passenger side door. Terrified, the girl climbs in. The door shuts automatically behind her, and First Aid turns, facing the outer wall. Deploying his roof mounted decrystallizer cannon, First Aid fires one, two, and then three blasts at the wall, weakening it to the point where he's able to smash right through it. Concrete and plaster rain down on his windshield, but it's no longer strong enough to do permanent damage beyond a ruined bumper. First Aid peels out into the street where Sky Lynx is. "Hello there," his internal intercom chirps, "I'm First Aid. You're going to be alright. You have my word." First Aid falls forward, arms sliding in and legs flipping about, transforming into an ambulance. Sky Lynx can see the action occurring inside the Pediatric center as First Aid and the Terrorcon face off. Thankfully no blows come from the encounter, and the people are being ushered to safety - no part due to his great heroics and his instinctive reactions to water the fire with the hydrants. He will let First Aid continue to handle these little actions, for it is his instincts that once again lead him to turn and gaze up into the air as blue soap-dish shaped objects comes speeding out of nowhere on a ramming course. "You Decepticon's have no ounce of honor to fight one openly! It is always sneak attacks.." Having noticed the Sweepcraft (which one yet is unknown since they all look the same) he lifts up into the air beating his wings against the air currents and maneuvers over the sweep avoiding it's tactless advance. As the techno-dino-beast moves his claw slashes downward to strike. Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Sweep Spacecraft with his Dragon Claw attack! -2 Vigil continues to speed up, firing backward lasers behind him to try and hit the chasing decepticon while he tries to outrun him. He would then spin and fly up more, heading straight for the sky. Combat: Vigil strikes F/A-18 Super Hornet with his Backward lasers (Pistol) attack! Springer bobs back and forth whilst keeping up his dukes. He does a few iconic boxer moves, such as fancy footwork, floating like a butterfly, stinging like a bee, etc. "Come on Galvs! I've seen ACTUAL Headmasters fight better than this!" Oooo, that musta stung! Springer smirks and hops into the air, attempting to bring his elbow down towards Galvatrons busted ass frame. Yet at the last moment before any potential impact, the well-known sound of a lightsaber igniting can be clearly heard! Bisection inbound! Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer misses Galvatron with his Lightsaber attack! ****** The Bad Guys! ****** F/A-18 Super Hornet wasn't expecting that! "Lasers that fire backwards? That's dirty pool!" He rolls away and drops chaff, locking onto Vigil's exhaust with an all-aspect dogfighting missile from one of his wingtip hardpoints. "I like that in a dirty Autobot." The missile drops away and blasts off towards Vigil, climbing after him. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet misses Vigil with his AIM-9X Sidewinder attack! Sweep Spacecraft transforms on the spot or does after he's smacked into the ground by Sky Lynx. However, he does transform and floats up to look Sky Lynx in the visor. "That? was a sneak attack? You saw me coming 5 miles away and you call that a sneak attack? Someone really messed up your processor. As for honor. nah. it's about the HUNT!" He then pulls his pistol and takes a shot at the shuttlebeast. Opening his wings and extending them, the sweepcraft changes into the Sweep leader, Scourge! Combat: Scourge sets its defense level to Protected. Combat: Scourge misses Sky Lynx with its Acid Ray attack! "NYYYYARRRRRR!" Galvatron screams, sputtering flat soda as his body somehow manages to tumble out of the way of Springer's beam-sword. "KILL HIM! CRUSH HIM! YOU ARE /MY/ BODY -- /OBEY ME/!" The madman's body is herky-jerky and uncoordinated, stumbling with every step, arms swinging brutishly. It's like fighting a drunken gorilla that's missing its head -- or Hulk Hogan, as it lifts its hands up to try to whomp Springer with an axehandle. Combat: Galvatron strikes Springer with his Punch attack! Mindwipe transforms into his bat mode as he, too, catches fire, since he is just standing there and doing nothing useful. So he is now a bat on fire. Exxciting! Wih a pained scream, Mindwipe flaps away to get out of the area and dunk himself in the nearest lake. Mindwipe turns into a bat. Is anyone shocked? Combat: Giant Bat begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F/A-18 Super Hornet and Vigil Mechanical Orthrus lets himself cool off in the water for a bit before stepping out and sauntering back down the street. He watches First Aid drive off with child in tow and can't help but feel just a little defeated. He never got the chance to eat the doctor's head. Sinnertwin transforms and lifts up in to the sky, shouting down at the ambulance. "RUN, COWARD! RUN AND ENJOY ANOTHER DAY OF LIVING FOR SOON I SHALL USE YOUR HOLLOWED OUT SKULL FOR AN ASHTRAY!" Sinnertwin unfolds into his robot mode. Egads! ****** The Good Guys! ****** Springer is, unsurprisingly, confused by Galvatrons wack-a-doo movements. It's like trying to fight some kind of insane 1930's frankenstein, or boxing a zombie. So, to explain it more simply; it's harder than it looks. The Wrecker lands against the ground hard after his failed attack, his lightsaber effortlessly scorching through the busted up facility floor before deactivating once more. "Any other day I'd call this hilariou-" Aaaand he gets punched by Galvatrons insane fists of fury. He rolls backwards, using the momentum of the blow to move him further away from the tyrant. His wind-tunnel laser appears once more, and once more is opens fire to batter Galvatrons form with armor splitting spurts of hypercompacted oxygen. Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Springer strikes Galvatron with his Air Razor (Laser) attack! Vigil spins in mid air, missile missing him barely. When the missile gone by, he cuts all forward engines, and activates reversed engines, to begin backing up to ram into the decepticon giving chase! Combat: Vigil misses F/A-18 Super Hornet with his Ram attack! Sky Lynx did indeed see the sweepcraft coming from a long distance away, but more like 10 miles than the 5 stated by the Sweep - yes, Lynx is just that good. "Foolish, Sweep. Even your Unicron enhanced abilities shall be no match for my superior proficiency." He hovers a distance away from the blue-cannon on his 'Con, knowing well from the past just how mischievous they can be. By process of elimination, it it easy for the Lynx to determine that this Sweep must be Scourge - since Galvatron is below fighting - this lackey wouldn't be far away. "You have far out reached yourself this battle. Take your master and leave this human city." He immense combination of bird and lynx back away and avoid the acid-ray as it passes by (most likely either hitting the upper portion of a building, or just fading to nothing behind him). In return, the highly advanced techno-beast opens a small port on his claw and fires off a laser blast at the Sweep. Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Scourge with his Laser attack! -1 Ambulance 's tires squeal as he swerves down the road. Sinnertwin's retort cuts into him, but it isn't nearly enough to make him turn around. He knows his duty, and once the child (he has been told by her that her name is Isabelle) is safe, he'll see about returning to help fight more Decepticons. On the downside this leaves Sinnertwin free to spread his special brand of havoc! ****** The Bad Guys! ****** F/A-18 Super Hornet , rather than cutting his engines, transforms and jinks nimbly out of the way of the suddenly falling spacecraft. His arm lasers flare into life and spit purple death as he hovers backwards, supported by the jet exhaust blasting from each leg. The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Boomslang misses Vigil with his Arm-Mounted Lasers (Laser) attack! Galvatron's body tries to grab the gun out of Springer's hands -- but the compressed air just slices a couple of fingers off. This is not Galvatron's limbs' finest hour. "GET OVER HERE! PICK ME UP!" Galvatron roars at the majority of his body mass, which duly staggers over, scoops his head up, and begins to fly away, the severed head screaming incoherent robo-profanity into the night. Combat: Galvatron begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Springer, Scourge, Sinnertwin, Boomslang, Ambulance , Vigil, and Sky Lynx Scourge is NAILED with Sky Lynxs laser. He sparks a bit, even as his acid beam drips from a rooftop, he transforms and turns his turret towards Sky Lynx. "I'm not here for an extended battle, beast......just enough to....keep you here." and he fires disruptors at Sky Lynx. Combat: Scourge misses Sky Lynx with its Disruptor attack! Woah, look at that! The big guy's leaving which means now should be a good time to leave too. Sinnertwin sneers at First Aid's lack of reaction, but whatever, He'll get him one day. Until then, Sinnertwin flies off to lick his wounds. Combat: Sinnertwin begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Scourge, Boomslang, Ambulance , Vigil, and Sky Lynx ****** The Good Guys! ****** Vigil spins to avoid the lasers and flies towards the ground now, seeming to ignore the guy after him and flies right towards Galvatron. He speeds himself up as fast as he could go and releases a laser beam for the decepticon emperor: Right for his butt. Combat: Vigil strikes Galvatron with his Laser attack! Ambulance slows down as he exits the battlefield. There's flashing lights where the police and other emergency personnel have cordoned off the area. The Protectobot is battered, but he's seen worse. He rolls to a stop at one of the checkpoints and opens up his passenger door. A firefighter is there to take the girl. "It was nice meeting you, Isabelle. I wish it was under better circumstances. Have fun, please be safe!" Now he'll turn around to head back to the centre. There might be more in need of help. Sky Lynx is showing up just how maneuverable he is in his monstrous combined form. He is doing loops, twists and turns around the Sweep as the disruptor blasts pass around him dissipating as they do so. He notices the 'Con leader calling for a removal of the forces, so the giant beast begins to hover back down to the ground below. He croons his head towards the sky and shouts back up to the sweep. "As I stated before, Scourge.. Flee with your master and remove your presence from this city. Your dreary attitude is making me, even with my enhanced senses, sick. Do not worry - I will not Hunt you this evening. I have more important matters to attend to." Springer stares menacingly at the retreating emperor, the would-be king of all the universe, and throws out a final, brutal, and utterly vicious attack to complete this days destructive traditions: "Next time you better show up with your head screwed on right." And so the Wrecker collapses, the toll of warfare having taken its rightful strain on his body and his mind. Thoroughly taxed, he slumps back against a nearby broken brick wall and presses his wind-tunnel laser against his chest, then sighs contentedly. There was more fighting to be done, more fires to put out and more lives to save before this day could wear the label of victory, but for this one, brief and wonderful moment he could savor the taste of victory on his wearied lips. ****** The Bad Guys! ****** "Hm," says Boomslang, hovering and watching Vigil go haring off after Galvatron. "Guess I'm out of here too, then." Without further ado he seems to simply vanish out of existance with a momentary flicker and a soft buzz like radio static. "NYAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH! MY BUTT!" Galvatron cries, voice drifting into the distance. Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Combat: Like the wind, Boomslang is gone! Vigil says, "I got him on the butt!" Scourge chuckles loudly as Sky Lynx doesn't attack him. Finally, he rises off the ground and transforms (provided the player remembers this time). "As do I, Sky Lynx. Go ahead and 'clean up' like the animal you are. we have won the war......you just haven't admitted defeat yet!" and he rockets away. Closing his wings and his headcannon sliding backwards, Scourge transforms into his Sweepcraft mode. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Vigil Vigil flies back around towards the others, transforming and landing by Springer, looking down at him with green optics which glew brightly. "We did it. Thanks to you, Sir." He says as he offers a hand to Springer, either to shake his hand or help him up. Springer takes Vigils hand and leverages the help from the fellow Autobot to get to his feet with relative ease. His servoes whine and groan as he does so, but he lowers his wind-tunnel laser and gives Vigil a quick nod. "Was a team effort, Vigil. Always is. You did a good job out there." His blue optics simmer, and he lays a metal hand on the starfighterBots shoulder. "Everybody did." Springer says, "Autobots in Detroit, if you've got the ability to move you talk to the police and medical crews on the scene. See what you can do to assist." Vigil nods. "Yes. I can see it now. For so long I have been wanting to do much much more because I felt I couldnt carry my weight. I can see it differently now." He says to the green bot, nodding. "Thank you." He says as he goes to help the humans. **End of log**